1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of controlling a mode screen display therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for the mobile terminal capable of implementing a plurality of modes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example. Recently, there is an ongoing technology for sharing a currently displayed screen among a plurality of terminals.